


Truth Unraveling

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Public is never the best place to discuss gossip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Unraveling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchis/gifts).



> Originally posted 03-08-2007

“I’m telling you,” Waya whispers, “they’re dating.”

Isumi shakes his head. “Waya, could you please concentrate on the game?” He motions down at the forgotten game. 

Waya waves it away. “Come on, Isumi-san! Doesn’t it annoy you? I mean, we’re supposed to be Shindou’s friends, and he won’t even tell us he’s dating Touya!”

The last part of the sentence rises in pitch, and Isumi frantically gestures at Waya to calm down. “I’m sure Shindou-kun would tell us if there was something going on,” he placates. “Now, can we please finish the game?”

There is some grumbling from Waya before he picks up a stone and carelessly places it on the board, focusing his attention back on the two pros across the room.

“That was a careless move, Waya,” Isumi says because it’s expected, even though he knows that his opponent isn’t listening.

“Touya just touched Shindou’s hand!” Waya hisses. “How can you not know they’re dating?”

Isumi runs his fingers though his hair. “Waya,” he says, voice serious. “If Shindou-kun and Touya-san are dating, and I’m not saying they are,” he hastily adds as Waya turns a triumphant smile on him, “he will tell us when he’s ready.”

“But, Isumi-san!” Waya whines. “Just look at them! They’re… sickening! And obvious!”

Shindou turns to look at them and glares. Isumi notices that Touya’s cheeks are flushed, and he wonders if he’s feeling well. Shindou is standing now and walking across the room to their goban, and Waya is glaring back at Shindou. Isumi sighs and shakes his head; they’ll never finish their game at this rate.

“Oi, Waya!” Shindou hisses. “Shut. Up.”

“I will when you admit that you’re dating Touya,” Waya retorts.

Isumi smiles apologetically at Touya, who is staring at the goban intently. Isumi wonders if their game is that interesting and considers going over to look at it.

“What?” Shindou is screeching now, and Isumi thinks that maybe it is a good idea to fo over and look at Shindou and Touya’s game. “Are you insane? Besides, why would I tell you that when you won’t tell me that you and Isumi-san are dating?”

Isumi freezes and Touya looks up from the goban. “Shindou!” Touya admonishes.

Shindou looks back at Touya. “What? It’s true! I saw Waya kissing Isumi-san the other day!”

Isumi politely excuses himself and leaves, Touya right behind him.


End file.
